Gurdurr (Pokémon)
|} Gurdurr (Japanese: ドテッコツ Dotekkotsu) is a introduced in Generation V. It evolves from starting at level 25 and evolves into when traded. Biology Gurdurr is a gray bipedal Pokémon with a large, round dark-violet nose. It has bulbous features, resembling curls of "hair", on its head. Violet bulges resembling swelling veins pattern its muscular, large arms, thighs, and chest, and similar thick violet bands adorn its shoulders. It possesses an hourglass shape. It is known to usually carry an in its arms. The steel frame is used to train its muscles, and Gurdurr boasts about its muscles with its comrades. It is so strong that it won't even be moved if it is attacked by a group of professional wrestlers. It is usually found near construction sites. In the anime Major appearances Trip's Gurdurr Gurdurr debuted in Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia!, under the ownership of Trip. It was revealed to have evolved from a prior to the events of that episode. It was used in a against , but it was defeated by . Gurdurr was revealed to have evolved into prior to The Clubsplosion Begins!. Other A Gurdurr appeared in Iris and the Rogue Dragonite!, under the ownership of a group of s recruited by Officer Jenny to deal with a they believed had deliberately damaged a power plant. Minor appearances A Gurdurr appeared in a fantasy in The Clubsplosion Begins!. A Gurdurr briefly appeared in A Restoration Confrontation! Part 1, under the ownership of a group of excavators working in a mine in Twist Mountain. A Trainer's Gurdurr appeared in Lost at the League!, where it was seen being defeated by Stephan's Sawk during the Vertress Conference. A Trainer's Gurdurr appeared in Cilan and the Case of the Purrloin Witness! as one of the cruise ship passengers. It was seen participating in the Marine Cup Tournament. A Gurdurr appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened, under the ownership of some s in New Tork City. A Gurdurr appeared in a fantasy in The Forest Champion!. A Gurdurr appeared in Lights! Camera! Pika!, under the ownership of Frank. It would hold up the microphone and operate the zip liner when shooting Frank's movies. A Trainer's Gurdurr appeared in I Choose You!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition ~ Ranse's Color Picture Scroll ~ manga Yoshihiro owns a Gurdurr. In the Pokémon Adventures manga has a Gurdurr which was used to battle in Accumula Town in Letting Go. A Gurdurr appeared in Pinsir Changes. In the Pokémon Battle Stories manga A Trainer was shown with a Gurdurr. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga Pauline uses a large group of and Gurdurr to help run and maintain the Burst Heart Survival tournament. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : is a major character where it was recruited to help build Paradise but due to past history where a customer refused to pay for the work and tore it down, Gurdurr refused to help anyone else but after a battle with the and partner and was defeated, Gurdurr and its two pals the Timburr Brothers agreed to help. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |area= }} |} |} and (Cave)}} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Canyon: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Tech Area}} |area=Pugilis}} |area=Silent Tundra (Golden Chamber), Dreamy Island (Golden Chamber), Moonlit Forest (1F-28F), Rusty Mountain (Mapless Street), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Adventure Area: Unexpected Land, Melodious Woodland: A Lively Concert}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 4}} |area=Pedra Valley: Stage 186 Prasino Woods: Stage 585}} |area=Diamond Crater: Rock Chasm (All Areas), Plasma Tundra: Endless Cave (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Comet Punch|Normal|Physical|18|85|15}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Detect|Fighting|Status|—|—|5}} |Drain Punch|Fighting|Physical|75|100|10||'}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Force Palm|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10||'}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Mach Punch|Fighting|Physical|40|100|30||'}} |Power-Up Punch|Fighting|Physical|40|100|20| |'}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15||'}} |Smelling Salts|Normal|Physical|70|100|10}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- . He is earnest and hardworking. He cares for the in the Cove Area like his little brother. }} |- when its Attack is 81 or higher Evolves into when it has a link of 60% or higher, after knocking out a Warrior's Pokémon in a manner that allows recruitment | |link= , , , , and Yoshihiro }} |- |} Evolution |no2=533 |name2=Gurdurr |type1-2=Fighting |evo2= |no3=534 |name3=Conkeldurr |type1-3=Fighting}} Sprites Trivia * Gurdurr is similar to ; both are Fighting-type Pokémon with a base stat total of 405 whose final evolution is triggered by trading. * In Pokémon Conquest, Gurdurr and its evolved form, , are the only Pokémon that share a max link of 100% with five different Warriors, which is the highest amount found in the game. * Gurdurr, , , , , Ash-Greninja, and Meteor Form are all the same weight as . Origin 's Pokédex entry supports that it and its evolutions are based on . Due to its clown nose, clown hair-like structure on its head, and buff body, it may have also been based on a from a . Name origin Gurdurr may be a corruption of , an iron or steel beam. Dotekkotsu is derived from 鉄骨 tekkotsu (steel frame). In other languages , , and |de=Strepoli|demeaning=From and |fr=Ouvrifier|frmeaning=From and |es=Gurdurr|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Gurdurr|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=토쇠골 Tosoegol|komeaning=From , and |zh_cmn=鐵骨土人 / 铁骨土人 Tiěgǔtǔrén|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and possibly . |ru=Гурдурр Gurdurr|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Trip's Gurdurr * Gurdurr (Gates to Infinity) External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve through trading de:Strepoli es:Gurdurr fr:Ouvrifier it:Gurdurr ja:ドテッコツ zh:铁骨土人